A new beginning
by 555907
Summary: A new story with a ship many had never thought about before. So please comment on this one! PLEASE! Thanks. SukiZuko, Suko, Zuki, ZukoSuki or Suzuki.
1. Bored

Bored, that was the only thing Suki could feel at the moment. She was back in the Fire Nation with some of her warriors taking a had not been able to do much on Kyoshi but train, train and train. The girls were getting tired and stressed out, so Suki decided to take them on a trip to the red nation. She was here for a holiday, but was not really in the mood. Being the Fire Lord's friend granted her a lot of privileges, such as owning a very luxurious and big house near the country, having the best quality of furniture inside it and being rich. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and herself all received these kinds of gifts from Zuko after his accension to the throne. Her girls were playing about in their rooms when they had arrived at their destination. Ty Lee was especially happy about returning to the Fire Nation. She decided to take them out for some shopping a while ago. Suki chose to stay at her house, and stare at the open fields. Her heart was broken. Not so long ago she and Sokka had broken up, over someone else. She was sad, she felt alone, and bored. Being used to hearing his laughter so often, it suddenly felt like she was the only person left in the world. She started to think back, on the day they had separated. She longed for company, another to share in her pain and joy, someone close to her, someone that gave her the same feeling she felt during the war when she was still attached. That was a feeling her warriors can never provide her with.

Suki retired to her bedroom. It was gorgeous, yet it was so empty, so lonely… so lonely. After a while Suki fell asleep on her really comfortable bed. How she longed for someone to share the comfort with her. Her mind kept replaying what Sokka's last words were before he left, for good. Their fight was intense, and consequences were harsh. A tear slipped down her eye to her cheek. The girls were back after over an hour's of super pampering and shopping. Ty Lee burst into Suki's room, and regretted it immediately. Suki was still asleep, her face was shiny with tears and looked so sorrowful, so pitiful, so lonely. She remembered the day her leader broke up. She just dashed into the dojo and into the room crying bitterly. When she asked what happened, she was just forced out, and door slamed in her face. She only managed to find out about her separation after talking with her teammates.

"Can't believe she still hurt from that incident." Ty Lee thought to herself. She felt pity for her, and Suki wasn't the only one breaking down. Not so recently, she heard Mai and Zuko break up as well. The information she heard was not clear and she was not sure how and what happened between her two best friends. She was lucky so far, finally hitching up with Haru after the war ended. Things were smooth, and they were just a boat's ride distance from each other. Suki was different, her ex lived all the way in the South Pole, maybe that had contributed to their distancing from each other. Ty Lee stroked Suki head slowly.

"Sokka?" Suki said in her sleep. Ty Lee suddenly had a crazy idea. It may not be the best, but it was still worth a try. She crept out of the room and called for a group meeting.

"Hey girls, as you all know Suki's in a pretty bad shape after that incident, right?"

The others nodded.

"And, my two best buddies from the Fire Nation broke up as well right?"

They nodded again. Ty Lee started elaborating on her plan of getting Zuko and Suki together. At first, her idea for hitching their leader with the Fire Lord was not very well received, but Ty Lee managed to persuade all of them to take part in her scheme to return what Suki had lost to her. And one key fact that made the plan of hers possible, Suki told her once that she actually liked Zuko, and she thought he look better with the scar, something not even Mai would have felt. They discussed and discussed until they had the perfect plan to heal Suki's broken heat. Just as they did, they heard footsteps coming out from Suki's room.

"Quick! Act normal!" Ty Lee whispered. The girls scattered, and went back to their self pampering.

"Oh you girls are back." Suki said while rubbing her eyes. "How did the trip go?"

"Very well, very well indeed, in fact, all of us bought something for you! Girls!"

The plan was being put into action, the first part of it, was to get Suki a good dress for the next phase.

"Wow! You look so good in this!" One of the girls complimented.

While the girls distracted their leader, Ty Lee was already initiating 'Phase 2' of her plan. Getting Zuko ready for the treat she's giving to Suki and Zuko. She was allowed to enter in and out of the palace as and when she wanted to.

"Ty Lee! What brings you here?" Zuko was happy, being the Fire Lord was tedious and all so boring without anyone to accompany him. He moved in for a friendly hug.

"Me and the Kyoshi warriors are here on vacation, and we're staying at Suki's Fire Nation house now. It can get real boring there you know, it's such a small island."

"Well then, do you and your friends care to join me for dinner tonight? It gets really boring here too." Zuko asked.

This was going to be easier than she thought.

"We loved to!"

"Good how 'bout 8 tonight."

"Sure thing Zuko!"

"I'll send some carriages to pick you up before dinner."

When Ty Lee went back to the house, Suki was trying out the dresses her girls bought for her.

"Hey everyone! We're going for dinner at the Fire Lord's palace, at 8 tonight!"

"What? But what am I gonna wear? "

Ty Lee took a nearby mirror and placed it in front of Suki. She pointed at her reflection in the mirror and said, "This."

Ty Lee went out to check on the sundial outside the house.

"Well girls, we have about an hour till dinner starts, lets get ready! Rides are coming in before dinner." Ty Lee said cheerfully.

The girls were only used to warrior face paint, most of them had never used it on a formal occasion. Somehow, they managed to get it to look perfect.

Ostrich-horse carriage arrived outside the house to pick the girls up. Many of them were giggling about the plan, how perfect it has been so far, what the result is going to be like after it was completed. Ty Lee sat in the same carriage as Suki.

"It's gonna be nice to see Zuko again."

"Yeah…" Suki was still lost in her memories.

"Come on Suki, cheer up! We came here to enjoy ourselves, so let's enjoy!"

"I don't see how you can always be so cheerful everyday."

"Guess it's in my blood! Come on give me a smile." Ty Lee lifted Suki cheeks up.

"Aww, you look so cute!"

Suki smiled as Ty Lee took her hands off.

"You always know how to lighten the mood."

"I guess that's in my blood too!"

"Ha ha."

They reached the palace entrance about 10 minutes later. The girls allighted from their carriages. The palace was amazing. Warm flames decorated the amazing building. Inside, beautiful lamps lit up the palace. It was obvious that Zuko had majorly revamped the interior, the girls could see the new design was derived from the palace of Ba Sing Se, Ty Lee had once had a glimpse of the original palace interior. It looked like a slaughter house when she was a child, now it was heaven.

"Welcome to my err…err… oh forget it! Welcome to dinner, everyone!"

The girls laughed, apparently, Zuko was still a sucker at giving speeches. The dining hall was beautifully rebuilted. Ty Lee made sure Suki sat right next to Zuko. Zuko clapped twice, palace servants walked into the hall with dishes in their hands. This was what the Kyoshi Warriors had been missing out on. These dishes were worth dying for.

"Hey Zuko, I remember there was this really nice spot where we could see the city in the palace, can we see it tonight?" Ty Lee asked after finishing her food. Zuko agreed and led them out of the dining hall to the palace top. Ty Lee was not right about beautiful, it was spectacular! As they observed the city, Ty Lee pushed Suki closer to Zuko. Suki shot her an accusing look.

"Oh sorry," Ty Lee faked an embarrassed face. "It's hard to ignore the sight." Ty Lee edged away from the two. So did the other Kyoshi Warriors. They were stepping into Phase 3 of Ty Lee's plan.

"Prepare dim the lights." Ty Lee whispered some of the girls.

"Flutes?" The other girls nodded.

"Are the flower petals ready?" Ty Lee asked the palace servants.

"Ready as you've requested, maam. But may I ask what you intend to do with them?" A female servant replied, holding out a basket of pink petals.

"You'll find out soon." Ty Lee had a mischievious smile on her face. The girls took out their fans as they prepare to initiate the plan.

"Get in position everyone!" Suki and Zuko had already struck up a conversation.

"Now!"

The girls turned off the lamps, and dropped the petals and fanned it as quickly as they could. They started a playing slow soothing melody.

"What the?" Zuko said as the lights were dimmed.

"What's that?" Suki pointed the floating pink petals that were headed towards them. Beautiful music filled the air.

"It's a setup again. I can't believe I fell for it again." Zuko looked back at the city lights.

"Must be Ty Lee again, when we return to Kyoshi, I'm gonna make her run round the whole island 20 times!"

Ty Lee upon hearing that quickly hid herself.

"So, when are you girls leaving?" Zuko was a little sad on hearing her said that they were leaving.

"About, 2 more days. The view is really beautiful up here." Suki turned around and headed back into the palace.

"Wait," Zuko called and grabbed her arm gently. He let go of her arm, and swallowed, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted know if you'd like to stay a little longer for your vacation." Zuko pulled his collar to release some of his heat. The dimly lit surroundings hid his blushing.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the dinner too." Suki was blushing herself too. She had developed a little crush on Zuko before they went their separate ways after the war, little did she know Zuko had a crush on her as well.

That night, Suki went back to her Fire Nation home much happier than during the day. Perhaps this vacation was more than what it seems. Perhaps it was a chance to start anew, with a new companion, a new relationship.


	2. Dating Again

Zuko waved to the Kyoshi Warriors as they headed home. He really wanted that moment Ty Lee had set up to last a little longer. His life had been brightened up a little when he had his visitors came over for dinner. That night, he found happiness in old friends again, and possibly, a fresh new start, with a new person, Suki. When he first met her on Kyoshi, he had heartlessly burned down her village for a lost cause. He had never told anyone before, but deep down, he always regretted burning down her home. And it was his shame at how a general wanted to throw away soldier lifes for the sake of conquering another Earth Kingdom city when he was 13 that got him his scar. Fortunately, Suki was a forgiving person. On that night at the top of the palace, Zuko had felt something lost returning back. It lasted a short moment, but it felt pleasant and refreshing.

The next day, Zuko woke up. His mind was only able to focus on one thing, Suki. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Zuko shook his head fiercely. Ideas started to form in his head. He got out of bed and went to his table. He took a piece of paper and started writing a letter.

"Dear Suki, I was wondering if you would care to-" Zuko crushed the paper and threw it aside. Suki had just woken up herself at around the same time as Zuko had, she too, could not stop thinink about Zuko. Everything in her mind was about the Fire Lord. His muscles, hair, scar, home. She stretched and got out of bed to get changed. Her night with Zuko yesterday had brought back some lost feelings when Sokka left. She signed, and head out of her room. Her girls were already up and running with new clothes, jewellery, make up kits and other girl stuff.

"Suki! You're up!" Ty Lee called out happily and ran over for a morning hug, like she always do.

"Yes, and Ty Lee, when we get back, you're gonna run 20 times around Kyoshi, and that's final!"

"What? But why?" Ty Lee was oblivious what she had set up yesterday.

"Because of yesterday! You airhead."

"Oh that incident. But you can't deny that it was quite 'enjoyable' that night, right?" Ty Lee nudged her and smiled cheekily.

"What!?" Suki was shocked at Ty Lee's reply. Blood was flowing through her cheeks, giving her a pinkish blush.

"Oh come on Suki, just admit it, you like Zuko, and yesterday just made you like him more!"

"Stop spouting your nonsense, besides, he's already with your buddy."

"Mai? Oh no, they broke up quite a while back, which means he's available, for you."

"What? They broke up? What happen to them?"

"The rumour's fuzzy, I heard many versions as well, but I'm not sure which one is the real one." Ty Lee turned to face the window, something red what flying towards the house. She squinted a little. A messenger hawk flew past her head and landed on Suki's shoulder.

"Hey there, little birdie." Suki patted its head and smiled brightly. Ty Lee somersaulted over and took the message from the bird's harness, and read through it carefully.

"Aww, how sweet!" She said after reading through the letter.

"It's for you, Suki!" Ty Lee handed the letter to Suki. Zuko had written a letter to ask her if she would like to join him for some activities at noon today. Suki blushed upon seeing Zuko's invatation.

"So?" Ty Lee asked expectantly.

"I'm not going."

"But why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Oh come on, Zuko had been really lonely recently after he and Mai split up, and Zuko would have never written something as sweet as this to anyone except to those he really cares about. Just go, and besides, we're on vacation. Go have some fun!"

"I still don't wanna go."

"Suki," Ty Lee cartwheeled in front of her leader. "I know it's hard to have to leave Sokka like that," Suki turned her head to face the wooden floor. "But if you keep dwelling on this matter, you're never gonna be able to get your life back on track. Take a chance, start afresh!" Ty Lee lowered her voice to a playful whisper. "Start it with Zuko."

"Well, if you insist, but you owe me 30 rounds."

"WHAT?"

"40."

Ty Lee zipped her mouth. Suki sent back her reply, and agreed to do some activities with Zuko. When Zuko received her reply, he let out a huge sign. He had been very embarrassed about writing such a lovey-dovey letter to a girl, not even Mai had gotten that kind of letter before.

"Well, better get prepared." Zuko thought. Zuko changed to something casual, and proceeded out of his room. He called for his deputy and placed him in charge while he was away. He proceeded to the stable and brought out his white horse. It had been his personal companion since his crowning of Fire Lord, Earth King Kuei had given it to him as a gift, and like Kuei's pet Bosco, and this was an extremely rare purebred animal.

"Come on Equus, I've got a date today." Zuko stroke his mane and his steed took off.

Suki was getting ready for her 'activities' with Zuko. She pulled her hair back and tied it up like she usually do when she's not wearing her headgear and make up. She got into a casual Fire Nation dress and just in case, took her fans with her. It did not feel right to carry weapons on a date, but being herself, she always prepared for the worst. She went out of her houes with Ty Lee and waited for a few minutes, before a white running creature, like nothing that she or Ty Lee had ever seen before. Zuko stopped Equus in front of Suki.

"What's that?" Suki asked, looking at the magnificent beauty Zuko was riding.

"This is Equus, he's a purebred horse, or at least that's what Earth King Kuei told me."

"Oh, so he's something like Bosco."

"Yup, hop on." Zuko extended his hand for Suki. She grabbed hold and got onto her ride. Equus stood onto his hindlegs as he prepared for another run. Suki quickly held on fast to Zuko to prevent her from falling off. Zuko heart skipped a beat. As Equus got back on fours, Suki quickly let go. Both Zuko and she were blushing furiously. Ty Lee tried to hide her laugh.

"Sorry about that." Suki apologised, pushing her hair behind her right ear.

"Oh, no it's okay, really. I think you might want to hold on still, it gets shaky for passengers when Equus starts running." Zuko said.

"Oh, ok, you mean like now?" Suki wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist.

"Yeah, now…" Zuko was lost in thought. He snapped back to reality. "Well, we should get moving now." Zuko commanded Equus to move. "Hold on tight." Suki did.

"Zuko, you better treat her well or you'll end up just like me." Ty Lee advised Zuko. Her big toothy grin did not fade.

"I promise to. See you later."

As Equus and his passengers sped off in their destination, Ty Lee stood there waving to her 2 lovebird buddies.


	3. More than just friends

Suki pulled in closer to Zuko's back as Equus got faster. Zuko was enjoying her embrace as he steered his horse to his destination. The two reached their 'activity' area a few minutes later. Zuko helped Suki off Equus. She was trembling from the speedish ride, and nearly fell down as she got off. Zuko caught her and pulled a little too hard and brought her to his chest. Their eyes connected with each other. They gazed at each other for a while, before quickly pulling away and turning around. Zuko and Suki's faces were blushing madly. Zuko scratched his head in embarrassment, while Suki was acting exceptionally girly at that moment.

"So… where are we?" Suki asked.

'This place's called Hwa Yuan, my personal garden, a gift when I became the Fire Lord."

"So… shall we start?" Suki asked, turning to face Zuko.

"Er, yes…I mean no…I mean-" Suki silenced his mouth.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Suki took Zuko's hand. His face was flushing.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Zuko thought to himself. "Stand up! You didn't have such problems with Mai!"

"Ok, let's go." Zuko clutched Suki's hand. His palm was warm and inviting. Zuko took her towards a bridge above a shining stream.

"I always come here when I am bored after gaining my though it's really relaxing, it's still very lonely when you come here by yourself."

"Uh huh."

The two leaned on the bridge and gazed into the water. Little turtleducks swam pass and under the bridge. After a moment, Suki decided to break the silence.

"So are you still lonely now?"

"What do you think?"

Suki smiled gave him a peck on his cheek. Zuko touched where she had kissed him and smiled.

"You know, I always thought that the scar looked good on you. How did you get it anyway?" Suki asked, not knowing she might be inviting angst to their lovely moment they were having now. Zuko returned his hand to its original position and turned away, almost in shame. Suki regretted asking the question upon seeing his reaction.

"My father gave it to me." Suki was astonished.

"Once I attended a war meeting and I spoke out against a general's plan on how to take over an Earth Kingdom city. I didn't know I had offended my father by speaking against the general. My father forced me to fight in an Agni Kai, I accepted, thinking I would be fighting that general. I turned around on the stadium, and saw my father standing in front of me." Suki covered her mouth in shock. "I was only thirteen back then. I didn't want to fight him, and begged for his forgiveness. He burnt my face as a punishment for disrespect and my unwillingness to fight him. I was banished from the Fire Nation as well."

"I'm sorry I brought that subject up." Suki was ashamed with herself for putting in bad memories during a time like this.

"You don't have to be, if he hadn't gave me this scar, I would never be here today, never met such good friends, never have met you." Zuko turned to Suki, now smiling. Suki smiled back.

"Sorry to intrude, but, can I ask what happened between you and Mai?" Suki knew this was a bad question, but she had to know why Zuko took her on a date today. Zuko signed sadly.

"Mai…" Zuko was almost afraid to continue his sentence. "Mai was killed."

"What? What happened? Who?"

"A few months ago, Azula broke out of her cell seeking revenge, and Mai unfortunately got in the madwoman's way. She was struck hard by Azula's lightning. I was too slow, and I couldn't save her in time." Zuko's eyes were shut tight now.

"So, where's Azula now?"

"She's locked away in a metal fortress inside the volcano near the palace."

"You didn't, you know, finish her once and for all?"

"I couldn't, I wanted to badly, for all that's she done, what she's done to Mai." Tears slipped out of Zuko's eyes. "But I just couldn't."

"I'm sorry." Suki turned away, ashamed of herself. Two very bad questions in a row, and now she made her date cry. Then, Suki had a weird idea that might lighten the tension between the two.

"Here," Suki turned Zuko to face her. "This is stupid, but… let this be from Mai, through me." Suki leaned in and closed the gap between their mouths. Zuko was surprised. He let go of his pain, and slowly immersed himself in Suki's kiss, and he started to return it. Zuko's arms wrapped around her waist, and hers' around his neck. At first, he felt like he was kissing Mai, but she was slowly fading. That kiss was not from his late girlfriend, but the girl standing right in front of him right now. The two broke for air after a few minutes.

"Feeling better now?"

"Much more, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I have to be honest with you, but no one had ever kissed better than you." Zuko gazed fondly at Suki.

Suki turned to the stream, smiling gratefully.

"I told you my story, now tell me yours."

"Tell you what?"

"Your relationship with Sokka?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Ty Lee told me you two broke up."

Suki signed, that faithful day when she broke up with Sokka was still etched deep inside her head, it was still painful to recall.

"It was about three weeks ago, I saw Sokka back on Kyoshi. I told it would be a happy reunion, but I only found out that he had hitched himself up with someone else." Suki sniffed.

"He came up to me and told me straight in the face that it was over between us. He told me that he did not have feelings for me anymore, and gave me all sorts of nonsense and make me even more confused. I broke down in front of him, just cried out in anger and said that he betrayed me. I slapped him in impulse, and I quickly apologised. He didn't accept it, he told me that love isn't painful while rubbing where I hit him, and just walked away, without even saying goodbye. That night I ran back to the dojo, crying uncontrollably, asking myself, what have I done to deserve this?" Suki was crying silently now.

"And I still don't know why he dumped me for that person."

"Sorry, I didn't know it was that bad." Zuko was disappointed with how Sokka treated Suki.

"It's not your fault." Suki told Zuko.

"It's ok to cry it out, if you keep it bottled in forever, you will never be able to heal yourself."

That did not work, so Zuko tried something else.

"It wasn't your fault that Sokka dumped you, perhaps it's because you're too good for him."

"Don't make it sound like breaking up was a good thing for me,"

"I'm not trying to make it sound good, I'm just saying what I truly feel."

Suki was unconvinced with Zuko's reply.

"Come here, you need a hug." Zuko opened his arms.

Suki sniffed a little, before she rushed into his arms. Zuko nearly fell off the bridge when she rushed into his arms. Suki let her tears flow freely, she had locked everything inside herself, afraid to let it out, her emotions came out through her tears. Zuko could tell she had been badly hurt from how tight she was holding him.

"There there… let it all out, don't keep your feelings bottled inside." Zuko stroked her hair gently.

Suki cried out bitterly, her voice full of sorrow, and her tears full of pain. She kept asking herself, why? Why did he leave her like that? It took Suki a few minutes to calm down, but Zuko was very patient with her. The two of them had lost someone close to them recently, so they understood each other well, perhaps too well.

After Suki calmed down, the two of them resumed the stroll around Hwa Yuan. After a while, they sat down under a tree for some lunch. Zuko took out some fire crackers, buns, a kettle and two cups.

"I'm gonna find some tea leaves," Zuko said while holding the kettle.

"Go ahead," Suki was back to smiling. Zuko went off and returned with a kettle full of hot tea. He poured the tea into the cups and handed one to Suki. Suki took a sip from the cup.

"Wow, this is really good!" Suki commented.

"I've been practicing."

Suki took a fire cracker, and pop it in her mouth. She immediately regretted it and quickly started fanning her mouth to cool it down. Suki gulped down the tea to ease the burning sensation in her mouth.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you that it's hot."

"Well remember then!"

"Here this should help," Zuko lunged forward and locked their lips. Suki was struck by a wave of nostalgia, this was almost the same as the time Sokka kissed her back after their successful crossing of the Serpent's Pass, only this time it felt warmer and even more inviting. Zuko's kiss was helping her remove the heat from her mouth, thanks to Zuko's firebending. Zuko broke off after a few seconds.

"Better?" Zuko asked

"It's still hot." Suki lied.

Zuko approached more slowly the second time, so did Suki. Zuko's mouth was cooling, yet warm at the same time. It was a sensation Suki could not explain, and she was truly enjoying the lip to lip moment they were having. They broke for air after a while. Suki and Zuko lay down by the tree, gazing at the garden.

"Wanna spar?" Suki asked out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know-"

"Wait, you don't wanna fight me because you know you're gonna get your butt whooped by a girl, right?" Suki asked cheekily.

"That does it, prepare to lose."

Suki got up and got into a fighting stance. Zuko readied himself, and struck first.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"Since when did sweet and innocent girls like to pick a fight?"

Suki smiled and attacked Zuko, he deflected it.

"You know what would make this more interesting?" Suki asked, sweating already from the workout.

"What?"

Suki took out the fans she was hiding the whole time.

"Weapons," Suki said, smiling wickedly.

"I agree," Zuko replied, and reached behind his back, taking out two metallic red fans. "Let's continue, shall we?"

Suki was surprised, she never expected Zuko to use fans, but now would be a good time to test him on how good he was at it. Suki tried her best to land a blow on Zuko, all of her attacks failed to touch Zuko. Zuko was having a similar situation. He swung his fan, Suki ducked whacked his arm upwards, and struck his stomach, pushing him back. The two of them were panting heavily. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment. He reopened them and smiled evilly at Suki.

"Uh oh," Suki said.

Zuko spun his upper body similarly to Aang's technique for his air scooter, a stream of fire raged from his fans. The fire spread yet did not burn anything in its way. It surrounded Suki, and seemed to push her closer towards the Firebender, and if she didn't move, the flames will tease her by striking her but yet do not burn her. Suki understood what Zuko was doing, and smiled flirtatiously. She kept her fans and walked towards Zuko.

"I guess that's enough for sparring today." Suki said as she placed her arms around Zuko's neck. Zuko threw his fans down.

"I agree." Zuko dropped his fans and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her lips. The fire surrounded them in a flaming tornado of passion, and slowly lifted them off the ground. Suki broke for air when she felt her feet not touching the ground. She looked down and quickly tightened her grip on Zuko in shock. Flames were erupting out of Zuko's feet and she was flying in a way she never had before.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Suki chided.

"Does it matter anymore?" Zuko replied moving his head forward.

"How many times are we gonna kiss today?" Suki asked.

"How many times do you want?" Suki giggled, and kissed Zuko in the air again.

Zuko brought them back to the ground.

"So now its official."

"What is?"

"You mean after so many rounds of kissing, you're still clueless?"

"Oh! Then I guess it is, more than just friends huh?"

"Yeah." Zuko smiled.

Suki closed her eyes and tilted her head, Zuko leaned in and met her lips. This time it lasted longer. Little did they know that while they were enjoying their intimate moment, a figure hidden in the bushes was spying on them. Her fierce golden eyes, both full of anger, were looking at the new couple.

"Enjoy it while you can Zu-zu, because this is gonna be your last!" The figure whispered to herself as she continued watching.


	4. Azula stikes

The time they spent together in Hwa Yuan was refreshing and fun. Neither Zuko nor Suki had been able to enjoy themselves like they were now. Playing tag, hide and seek, something no Fire Lord would do, and Zuko was having the time of his life just by doing so. Now it was his turn to tag Suki. Suki was just taunting him to catch her. Apparently her time with Ty Lee had helped her with her acrobatic skills. She was dodging Zuko's every attempt to tag her, and he was failing miserably. Their little game had taken them to a really high part of the garden. Zuko was tired out by his new girlfriend's moves, but nonetheless still tried to catch Suki.

"What's wrong oh mighty Fire Lord? Feeling a little tired?" Suki teased. Zuko was panting already, he did not have the strength to even to answer Suki. Suki turned around and continued, not noticing a rock in front of her. She tripped, let out a small yelp. Zuko saw Suki about to fall. All his tiredness disappeared and quickly sprinted towards her. He grabbed her hand and yanked her to him.

"Can you be more careful?" Zuko scolded. He checked if she had any scratches. "Are you ok?"

"Well, I was until I got scolded." Suki still had her mischievous grin stuck to her face. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"But thanks for saving me, sparky." Zuko smiled and stroked her hair.

"You're so cute when you're worried." Suki commented.

"You're so cute when you were about to fall off a cliff." Zuko joked.

"Hey!"

"Tag! You're it!" Zuko let go of Suki and ran off, resuming their little game.

"You cheated!" Suki shouted.

"No I did not! You gotta be quicker if you wanna catch me!" Zuko taunted.

Suki had a plan in her head already. Zuko ran into an area full of trees, Suki followed, except she was chasing him from the treetops. As Zuko ran out of the forested part of his garden, Suki leapt out of the trees.

"Hey Zuko!" Zuko turned around as Suki called him. He looked up and frozed in shock as he saw Suki flying towards him. Suki landed on Zuko and they rolled a little with Suki in Zuko's arms. The two stopped with Zuko beneath Suki.

"Tag!" Suki said, pressing her index finger on Zuko forehead.

"You're it!" Suki smiled playfully.

"Ok, ok I'm it I'm it." Zuko said. He let go of a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Can we please stop now?" Zuko asked breathlessly, all his limbs sprawled out.

"Come on! You're the one who invited me here in the first place." Suki replied pouting.

"Well, when your girlfriend jumps up and down, left and right whenever you're trying to tag her, it would be a miracle to still be able to catch your breath." Zuko reasoned.

"Oh fine. Anyways, here's something for being such a good sport." Suki moved head down onto Zuko's lips. Zuko held Suki's head as she held his. Their kiss was full of love and passion, and they kept moving as they fought with their tongues.

Leaves started to rustle violently. Zuko broke from the kiss and listened, something weird was going on, it felt like they were being watched.

"What's the matter?" Suki asked. Zuko put his finger on Suki's lips.

"You hear that?" Zuko whispered, referring to the strange rustling of the leaves.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think we're being watched." Suki helped Zuko up and they looked around.

Suddenly, blue flames reupted out of the bushes, and they were going straight for Suki and Zuko.

"Duck!" Zuko shouted and pushed Suki and himself to the grass, narrowly missing the jets of fire.

Zuko and Suki got up. Another blast followed. Zuko pulled Suki and dodged the flames, Zuko quickly fired his own fire at the bush.

"Azula." Zuko muttered under his breath. From all the blue flames Suki knew that his sister was the one responsible for the assault.

"I thought you said she was in a metal fortress prison!"

"I guess she broke out, again."

"Let's not stand here and wait for her to finish us of then."

"Agreed."

Suki whipped out her fans and stood back to back with Zuko. A figure dashed passed in the trees. Zuko fired. The figure jumped and dodged the attack, and landed on the grass and started to walk towards the couple. Zuko and Suki turned to face her.

"Well well, looks like somebody found a new girlfriend to replace his dead one!" Azula said, smiling manicially.

"Why are you here?" Zuko demanded calmly, but in his heart, his anger was about to explode in a fiery inferno.

"What? You mean I need to kill her for you to find out? Well that's just fine with me Zu-zu!" Azula fired jets at both her brother and Suki. Suki dodged while Zuko deflected her attack. The two charged at the madwoman. Azula stood her ground at waited. Suki and Zuko's attacks were well coordinated, but Azula dodged every single punch, kick or slash they threw at her. Zuko was angry, for her killing Mai, and having the cheek to show up here. He aimed for his sister's stomach, his fist charged with fire.

"Yes." Azula thought as she pulled Suki in front of her. Zuko eyes widened. He managed to stop his fist and fire in time. Azula pushed Suki into Zuko forcefully before throwing an extremly hot punch at her. Suki screamed in pain as she fell into Zuko arms and fainted.

"Suki!" Zuko shouted as he caught her before she fell to the ground. He could still hear her weak breathing.

"Ha ha ha! Two girlfriends in a row? Now that's a new record, and now it's your turn Zu-zu!" Azula created a blue fire whip and slashed it at Zuko. Zuko scooped Suki and jumped. He kicked from left to right, creating a stream of fire to counter Azula's blue flames. Zuko quickly ran off while Azula was distracted. All his anger at Azula had been replaced by fear for Suki's life. Zuko whistled a sharp whistle. Equus came dashing at an incredible speed, not towards Zuko but Azula. His body was surrounded by fire. Azula was taken by surprise as Equus slammed into her. Azula was slammed into trees. The amount of force Equus used on Azula was enough to send her blasting through about eight or nine trees before she lands. Zuko stared in shock. He never thought that there would be another animal that could firebend.

Equus turned around and headed for his master. Equus lay down and wrapped his body around Zuko and Suki. His tail brushed gently against where Azula had struck Suki. The injury she sustainted glowed brightly before it disappeared. Suki opened her eyes and saw Zuko facing her. He was on the verge of tears when he saw Suki waking up. Zuko pulled her into a tight warm hug. Suki smiled weakly. She was badly injured and did not have enough energy to return Zuko's hug.

"Thank you, Equus." Zuko told his pet. Equus nodded, before getting back on his feet. Azula had just fired a powerful stream of blue fire as he got up. Equus inhaled, and fired a burning breath of fire from his mouth charging straight at Azula's attack. Her flames were stronger than Equus could fight off. He was being pushed backwards by the streams of blue fire he was desperately trying to fend off.

"DIE YOU STUPID CREATURE!" Azula roared, her hands firing a tremendous amount of fire.

Zuko placed Suki on the ground gently. He got up and readied himself. It was time for him to try out his new firebending form. He had seen the assasin he hired to kill the Avatar use this technique before. Zuko closed his eyes and focused. Equus was already halfway behind him. Zuko opened his eyes, took a quick and deep breath, pulled his right arm backwards and punched it straight at Azula.

Nothing appeared to have come out of Zuko's punch. Zuko had fired a concentrated beam of energy towards his sister. It struck, and exploded violently. Equus's fire was free to move once Azula lost her concentration. His jet of fire headed for Azula. She quickly raised a wall of fire, but the explosive attack had left her weak. She could not stop the fire, but managed to prevent it from burning her. She was forced back and slammed into another tree. The surrounding greenary had caught fire. Equus rotated his head and neck and breathed out. An invisible wave of energy spread through the garden, putting out the flames.

Zuko quickly rushed back to Suki.

"What… just… happened?" Suki said weakly, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Don't get up, you hurt yourself more." Zuko said, and placed her back down.

"Turns out that horses were firebenders too."

"Equus saved both of our lifes today. And he helped me defeat Azula too." Zuko continued

"That's… gre-" Suki fainted before she could finish her sentence.

"Suki!" Zuko shouted. Equus quickly got sat down on the ground. Zuko carried Suki and placed her on Equus's back. Zuko sat behind her to make sure she would not fall off. Equus got back up and sprinted out of Hwa Yuan. Zuko used one hand to hold onto Equus, the other holding Suki to his chest.

"Hang in there, Suki." Zuko whispered into Suki's ear.

Suki was having nightmares in her unconsious state. She saw herself fighing Azula, back when the war was still raging…

Suki thrusted her sword forward at Azula. Azula jumped, spun in the air, and slapped her sword into a tree. Azula shot fire from her fist. Suki used her shield to deflect it. Suki punched, Azula dodged and tripped her with her leg. One of her warriors threw her fans like boomerangs at the fire-nation princess. Her warrior ran off, with Azula following her. Suki got up and saw Appa heading back. She quickly picked up a burning branch and waved it at the Sky Bison.

"Get outta here! You have to find Aang! We'll be ok!" Suki shouted to Appa.

Appa was reluctant to leave. His face had an 'I'm sorry' look before leaving.

Suki smiled as Appa left. She turned around and saw a jet of blue flames headed for her. Suki dropped the burning branch and braced herself for impact. Suki jumped a few steps back and whipped out her fan.

"Don't you know that fans just make flames stronger?" Azula taunted before attacking.

Suki rushed forward and prepared to attack. Suki swung her fan at the princess. She dodged and knocked the fan out of Suki's hand. Azula punched, fire coming out of her fist. Suki shifted her shield to block the attack. Her shield broke on impact, and Suki was thrown back onto the ground. Azula jumped, and slammed her feet onto the ground, Suki rolling away to dodge her burning feet. Suki was panting, and yet Azula did not broke a sweat. Azula dashed forward and started punching and kicking, Suki was desperately trying to block off the princess's attacks. Suki could not block a punch to her stomach. Pain rushed through her stomach. Suki clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Azula grabbed Suki by her collar and threw her up, followed by punches inflicting enough pain to knock anyone else out.

Suki's mouth was bleeding, bruises inflicted everywhere. Strangely, the fire nation princess had not done any damages to her uniform. Azula took her head gear off her forehead.

"This would come in handy." Azula said while tossing the head gear and catching it. "Now you meet your end!"

Azula pulled back her fist, and punched hard. Suki blacked out.

Suki woke up breathing heavily. She turned around and saw Zuko's head lying on her bed, the gaang (minus Sokka and Toph) and her Kyoshi Warriors gathered in the room. Zuko woke up upon hearing Suki's breathing.

"Suki! You're awake!" Katara shouted excitedly.

"Suki!" Zuko shouted. He stretched his upper body towards Suki for a hug. "I was so worried."

Suki returned his hug, just as tightly as Zuko. They followed it up with a long kiss. The other Kyoshi Warriors giggled.

"Where am I?" Suki asked, after breaking away for air.

"You're in a healing chamber. You were badly hurt when Azula attacked."

"Where's Ty Lee?"

"She…sorta found out about Mai,"

"Oh… Where's she now?"

"She's probably at the pagoda now."

"What are you gonna do about Azula? Now that she's back."

"Don't worry, I've sent a search team to hunt her down. They've done it before, they can do it again. Besides, Toph's with them."

Suki remembered the blind girl, since it was her who stole her place in Sokka's heart.

"You should get some rest. T'was quite a battle we had before."

"Ok." Zuko helped Suki lie down her bed. Suki shut her eyes slowly, letting sleep take over her exhausted self. Zuko covered her with the blanket before heading off.

"Goodnight, Suki. Get well soon." Zuko whispered as he extinguished the flame lighting up the chamber.


	5. Friends Forever

This one was done in a rush, I might have written it such that it's a little confusing. Sorry bout the ending too. I was out of ideas. One More Thing! I almost cried when I wrote the part Zuko scolded Sokka. So please comment!

As Zuko left the room, Suki opened her eyes again.

"Some vacation." She said to herself.

She wished the fun could have lasted a little longer. Too bad Azula had to crash their party. Suki thought about her holiday with her warriors so far. She came here still very affected by her break up, and she had dinner with the Fire Lord, followed by a beautiful view of the city from the palace top. The second day of their vacation, she had a date, with the Fire Lord! She had unknowingly fallen for the scarred leader of the fire nation, and he had fallen for her too. Playing games only children would play with Zuko helped bring her out of her near-depression state. And she had never kissed anyone so many times as she had with Zuko. Her thoughts floated to when Azula came into the picture. The last thing she could remember from the battle was Azula striking her back.

Suki reached for her back and her hand up and down where Azula struck her. Her skin was fine. Suki pressed her missing wound, though the skin was heal, she still had injuries beneath. Suki covered her mouth to prevent her cry from being heard. Suki placed her hands by her side and signed.

"Yup, some vacation."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko and the gaang were headed back to Hwa Yuan on Appa. If he found his mad sister, he was going to need help facing her. It seemed her firebending had gotten stronger, a lot stronger.

"How did Azula broke outta prison?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. She was locked in the fortress in the volcano, but that didn't stop her."

"When did you and Suki… well you know." Aang asked.

"Suki and her girls were here on vacation, and then she and the Kyoshi Warriors had dinner with me. After that we went up to the top of the palace where Ty Lee helped returned the emotions we lost. I asked her out, she said yes. We had some moments of sharing, crying, playing… " Zuko signed and smiled to the skies.

"That was until Azula crashed your party." Aang added.

"Yeah." Zuko stopped smiling. He turned to look around at everyone (minus Toph since she was helping to locate the madwoman.). They had grown so much since their separation after the war. How long was it, two three years? It did not matter, at least he could see them again. Then he remembered Sokka and Suki's relationship.

"Sokka, where were you when you found out about Suki's condition?" Zuko asked. He kept his anger inside himself.

Sokka did not answer. He was just staring into the blue skies, as if waiting for something to drop down from above. He knew what Zuko really wanted to ask him.

"Yeah Sokka, where were you?" Katara asked her brother, her voice more strict then Zuko's.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sokka replied softly.

"Don't wanna? Do you know how badly you hurt Suki? Do you know how long she spent reprimanding herself because you left her? Do you know how she cried when she talked about you? Do you?" Zuko scolded Sokka. He looked down, Zuko was not sure if it was in shame or in anger, but did not care anyway.

"She loved you and you betrayed her just like that?" Sokka turned to face Zuko.

"How should I know how she felt? And what about you? How do you think Mai would feel about you and Suki?" Sokka retorted, anger showing in his eyes.

"Mai is dead!" Zuko shouted back. Sokka's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't know." Sokka replied, ashamed of talking back to Zuko about Mai.

"I can forgive you if you didn't know about Mai, but what about Suki? You left her just like that, without even saying goodbye, how could you have not known about her feelings? She broke down in front of you and you still went off like that?! And you didn't know how she felt?!" Zuko flared at Sokka.

Only now did Sokka realise how badly he hurt Suki. Shame and guilt gripped his heart.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no point in apologizing to me. Suki was the one you hurt, she's the one you should be apologizing to." Zuko calmed himself down.

Sokka did not wanted to admit it, but deep down, everything Zuko said was right. He was the one who broke up with Suki, and yet he never once looked back on his deed. Suki on the other hand kept crying and blaming herself for his mistakes. She out up with him throughout the times they had been together, and in the end, he still left her. Even though everthing he felt about Suki was gone, tears of remorse and shame slipped out of Sokka's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sokka choked on his words.

Aang and Katara just listened and watched what happened. They knew better than to interrupt a talk about that kind of problem. Zuko sat there and stared angrily at Sokka.

"I never meant to hurt her like that." Sokka said as he wiped off his tears.

When Appa landed at the burnt and damaged Hwa Yuan, Sokka had already stopped shedding tears. Only half of the search team was still scanning the area, Toph and the other half of the team were no where to be found.

"Where is Toph and the rest of the search team?" Zuko asked one of the persons searching for Azula.

"Miss Bei Fong went off in that direction a few minutes earlier. She took half of the team with her and told us to continue searching around here, Fire Lord Zuko." The person replied.

"Toph must be on to something. Let's go that way too!" Sokka said. The rest nodded and got onto Appa. After a few minutes of flying, they spotted Toph and the rest of the team on the ground. Their surroundings were engulfed in flames. Appa flew down towards the fallen men and woman. Katara quickly extinguished the fire and proceeded to healing the injured. Sokka dashed towards Toph. There was a little blood by her mouth.

"Toph!" Sokka shouted to the blind girl in his arms. Toph eyes opened weakly.

"Sokka?"

"You're safe now." Sokka said, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

Katara proceeded to heal Toph.

"What happened here?" Katara asked.

"We found the crazy girl, but she took down the guys and me down. Last thing I felt was her going that way." Toph replied while pointing to some trees.

Zuko heard Toph and quickly took off in the direction where Toph pointed to. Zuko followed a trail of burnt vegetation until he heard his mad sister's laughter, coming from all directions.

" Ha ha ha! Can't find me Zu-zu? Well too bad! You are going to meet Mai again soon enough!"

"Show yourself!"

Zuko heard a cry come from behind him. He turned and saw Azula with a flaming fist headed right for him. Zuko took a quick breath and jabbed his finger in Azula's direction. Invisible energy moved towards his mad sister and exploded on impact. Azula fell back onto the ground.

"You're dead!" Azula screamed. She fired a burning hot shot of blue fire at Zuko. Zuko punched through the flames, extinguishing it.

"You hurt Suki, YOU HURT SUKI!" Zuko's anger got the better of him. He lashed fire at his sister, but apparently she did not seem to be affected by it. Every attack he threw at her she either dodged it of deflected it.

"You've gotten weaker, Zu-zu!" Azula taunted. Zuko roared and slashed at her with flaming hands. Azula caught his wrists and squeezed hard. Zuko cried out in pain. Azula flipped Zuko and threw him onto the ground. She jumped backwards and started generating lightning. Aang and the rest who had heard to sounds of explosions came running in their direction. Aang jumped over Azula and in front of Zuko and absorbed the lightning Azula fired. Aang redirected the electrical energy back at Azula. She jumped out of the way, leaving the lightning to hit his friends. Toph quickly erected a wall of earth to shield her and the rest from the lightning.

"Sorry!" Aang apologized.

Katara rushed towards Zuko and started healing his wrists upon seeing the imprints of Azula's hands. Aang looked around, Azula was nowhere to be found. Zuko quickly got up.

"Which way did she go?" Zuko asked Toph.

"She's headed for the city." Toph replied with her hand on the ground.

"Why would she be going there?" Aang asked.

"She's going there for Suki! Aang get Appa!" Zuko ordered. Aang nodded and took out his whistle and blew into it as loudly as he could. Appa flew towards the group. Everybody quickly got onto Appa. The Sky Bison took to the air and headed towards the city. From the sky, Aang saw Azula jumped up and created two huge stream of blue fire. She was flying faster than Appa.

"HURRY AANG!" Zuko shouted.

Aang steered Appa back in the palace's direction.

Azula found Suki in bed when she reached the chamber. Suki tried to get up but failed and fell to the ground. Azula picked her up and punched her cheek. She held her by her neck with her arm as she waited for her brother.

Zuko quickly got off Appa after he landed outside the palace. Azula was at the palace entrance waiting. The guards had all been taken out by Azula. The group quickly ran towards the healing chamber. Azula was already there, with Suki's neck in her arm, her other hand pointing at Suki's neck, fire coming out of it, just barely touching her skin. Suki's eyes were wide open, looking at Azula's fire. Her face was showed her emotions, and she was sweating from the fire and her fear

"Come closer, and she goes to wherever Mai had gone." Azula said menacingly, with her venomous smile spreading across her face.

"Let her go, it's me you want." Zuko said calmly.

"You're right brother, it's you I want!" Azula shot a fire ball at Zuko. He wasn't fast enough to stop her attack. It hit him squarely in his stomach. Zuko fell and landed on the floor. Azula tore a hole through the walls of the chamber and fled with Suki.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. She quickly drew some water and placed her hands on Zuko's stomach. Azula's attack had nearly reopened Zuko's wound in the stomach. The rest headed out to get the mad princess.

"What's she doing?" Sokka shouted out.

"How should I know? She's mental remember?" Toph replied.

Azula did not have a real plan. She did not even know what she was doing anymore. All that matters now was killing her brother and his girlfriend. Azula produced another flame at her fingertips. She super heated the ground where Toph was standing. Toph yelped in pain and fell down. Sokka ran to her side. He moved his hand to his back, about to take out his new boomerang.

"Come closer and she dies." Azula threatened. All of the sudden, a pillar of earth shot up from behind Azula. She dropped Suki. Aang dashed and caught Suki. Azula turned around, Ty Lee and Haru were standing side by side. Tears were forming in Ty Lee's eyes.

"So, the old traitor returns." Azula taunted.

"You killed Mai… why?" Ty Lee asked, her fist clenched and her head hung, her hair covering her eyes, her whole body was trembling with rage.

"Fool, she betrayed me, you betrayed me! That was her punishment, now this is your's!" Azula flared and fired blue flames at former friend. Haru brought up an earth wall to shield him and Ty Lee from her flames. He brought it back down after Azula stopped shooting flames.

"How dare you Azula, today this ends. GO TO HELL AZULA!" Ty Lee roared and charged towards the madwoman. Haru followed her just in case she needed help taking Azula down.

"Let's go, Ty Lee and Haru can take care of Azula, we have to get these two to safety." Sokka told Aang. He nodded and the two ran back into the healing chamber. Aang and Sokka placed Suki and Toph on the ground. Katara quickly proceeded to healing the two of them.

"We'd better go help them." Aang told Sokka. The two got out and saw Ty Lee and Haru fighting in perfect unison. Haru was erecting pillars as a base for Ty Lee to fight Azula in the air. Ty Lee jumped and tried to jab Azula. Azula retaliated by generating fire around her, burning Ty Lee in the process. Ty Lee fell, Haru earthbended himself to catch her in time.

Aang meditated, his arrows glowed. He opened his eyes. Azula shot another stream of fire at Haru and Ty Lee. Haru and Ty Lee prepared for the worst and shut their eyes. When nothing happened, they both slowly opened their eyes. There they saw Aand in an orb of air. He was glowing and drawing the fire to himself. Sokka dashed towards the acrobat and earthbender.

"C'mon! We gotta get out of here!" Sokka shouted as he pulled Haru and Ty Lee back onto their feet.

The three of them made it back to the destroyed chamber.

"Everybody move! Aang's in the Avatar State right now!" Sokka shouted.

"But-" Katara replied, but Sokka cut her off.

"There's no time for objections! MOVE!"

Zuko scooped up Suki and Sokka picked Toph up.

"GO GO GO!"

To be continued


End file.
